


Summoning Hoopa

by Iycan



Category: Gijinka - Fandom, Human - Fandom, Pokemon, anthro - Fandom
Genre: Booty, EVERYONE - Freeform, Fish, Gay, Genie - Freeform, Gijinka, Hoopa, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Najeem - Freeform, Non-Feral, Pokemon - Freeform, Sex, Zodiac, and, djinn, jinni, rub, sharpedo, that, to, tramp - Freeform, wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iycan/pseuds/Iycan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hoopa is a long time friend to this Sharpedo, they decide to go out drinking and well... This happened on my free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning Hoopa

**Author's Note:**

> Not Completed, first time upload

_"I seem to have misplace m'keys~"_

Stumbling, hammered and sticky with sweat, the man ended up at his apartment door with his hand hooked onto his friend's arm while the other noisily dug around his jeans pocket in search of keys. No luck.

Zodiac didn't even need to wait long to see the friend dangle a pair of golden keys in front of his face, he smiled broad and drunk and snatched them with a sloppy chuckle before wobbling over to the front door to unlock it. _"You left them in the bar wash room." It wasn't a normal thing for the shark to indulge in the usual bar rabble and games but with his friend from the wastes in the city?_

Fuck yeh he did; The fucker drank till he could barely walk and was all over his friend. Of course, Zodiac had no plans /ever/ to take on his friend in any sort of bedroom games and his friend thought the same because he was just being a gentleman even though the sob story from a drunken Zode was pretty pathetic and made him want to bang the shark. Zodiac was fine for the morning but eventually ended up ranting loudly over how badly he'd fucked his life up and drove apparently, a 12 foot man to hurt and leave him. Of course... He was drunk so the truth to it was obscured. However the talk of him not being able to properly stretch himself to be able to scratch that 'itch' he had deep inside and the way he cried onto his friend's shoulder and begged to be fucked? Vocally?

"Zode, you must sleep. Sleep and rest for tomorrow when hangover comes for you." The sultry tone of the Arabic man muttered softly into the fishes ear, lightly kissing at it as he tried to woo Zodiac into going the fuck to sleep. He did not obey, he was tugging on the beard that fluffed out from his chin and trying to get a kiss. "C'mere angel~ Lemme' kiss you Jinni~" That got him smiling. _"Zodiac, er-... You are husband soon, you can not play with others this way."_ A heavy snort caught him off guard and he blinked. "My boo? Is a rabbit, Najeem~" The sharpedo cracked up laughing as if the other had missed a joke. "He needs to fuck every day on the hour, Im not around every hour so he ends up fucking other men." He shrugged as if the other should know this. _"Your man is disloyal to you-"_ Zodiac hissed "No! Never said that Jinni~ We... We are like mnnn, gonna' die old together and be gross as fuck man like shit, like y'ain't seen two people be more star crossed lovers."

 _"Zodiac. You need rest, rest is good when you speak in tongue-"_ Najeem was met with a rather rushed, deep and alluring kiss, it came quickly and threw him completely off from his track of thoughts. The man blinked, staring at the water type with a bit of surprise but not much of it, however his lips became a rather... devious grin. He leaned over the drunk friend and grabbed a nice fistful of his hair, tugging hs head back and dropping his mouth down to give another full kiss to him, sucking on his lips and popping off with saliva strung between them.

_"Does fish WISH to be stretched, wish to be fucked? mmmmm~?"_

"Grant my fuckin' wish you shitty, hoopa."

 _"Hoopa will grant wish for you, will also make you master for free night. I know you are dirty creature which I am no stranger to your lusts friend."_ They were already so close, it took no time for things to get heated.

His tongue stuck out between his pale lips, flicking at the air in delight, such a massive hand! Delight ran through his body the second that Naji's hands groped him, feeling him through his jeans and setting his thumb right where the two cocks met. "You are lucky, ah? The shark gene runs strong, this is good!" Almost purring, there was no time to respond, his head was thrown back and white locks curled on his upper torso while his lower half gyrated, grinding his groin into his friends palm while he repped the other with slutty moans.

Najeem didn't seem very impressed but he wasn't too drunk to realize how bad he sounded- He'd just apologize in the morning, as for now? He wanted to ride the Hoopa and toy with every single piercing on his body... And he knew he had plenty, they jutted from underneath his thin shirt. "Whatchu' packin, jinni?~" he mumbled out in a hazy manner, probably not aware that he was in for a world of hurt with this guy, he didn't comply either way. Najeem hugged him into his chest which had him give a little whimper, loving the tight squeeze and feeling of being grabbed and snuggled up by a man larger than himself. "See for yourself." Whispered the man as he got up to his knee's suddenly, tugging at a knot around his baggy pants and being done with them in a few quick, unwraps. The monster that sprung out was a weapon enough to get Zodiac to stumble up and stare with wide, almost sober eyes, shock wrapping him when his friend seemed to have his own magic wand to fit the gig of the job. "Woah.." Reaching out on that whisper, Zodiac wrapped his fingers around the thick flesh, tightening his grip till he got a bead of pre to ooze out around the cock ring embedded there and string there for a while before spotting Zodiac's inner thigh. "Naji.. Yer' pretty damn big." taking himself a moment to stare at the Genie's girth and size, Najeem just remained there with arms crossed and a grin that only decades of ego could create. "Haha~ Were you surprised!?" he said in a loud, energetic tone that rumbled deeply


End file.
